love and friendship
by kittycatgirlRuby
Summary: 2D and Noodle have a little night in 2D's room. April and Shadow Noodles real life friends watch as Noodle looses her virginity to 2D. there will be AprilNoodle 2DXNoodle AprilXMurdoc AprilXshadow lots of drama.this is for sick minded people
1. virgin 2D don last long

NOTE: April and shadow are REAL people. There will be AprilXshadow and MurdocXApril both are OCS oks?

Noodle Opened her eyes…walked over to the door. "What's that noise" she said sleepily

She opened her door. And there leaning on the door listening in waiting for her to get up. Shadow and April. "Owwww" April said. As she fell to the floor. "April shadow what are joo doing" Noodle asked. "waiting for you to get up silly girl" shadow said. "joo were asleep a long time" April said. Noodle looked at the clock "WTF?!?! 3:00pm!?".Noodle ran down to see 2D on the couch…still in his boxers. "2d?" 2D turned around and motioned noodle to sit by him. Noodle blushed. 2D felt something inside him long to be with her ever since she arrived. "ehehehe 2D-kun you tis so warm" Noodle cuddles close to him making him feel…horny. "Noodle lets go to my room" he picked her up fast. And ran to his room. "what is it 2D-kun?" Noodle felt the same for him ever since she took interest in boys. 2D couldn't take it any longer. "NOODLE I love you I always have. I been thinking about you since you were 10…sexually…I just want…you" Noodle was in shock…"April move over I can't hear" shadow complained at the door. Ear pressed up again it. "2D..I-love joo too…I…really want you…but I'm only 14…." "age is a number not a limit love" 2D said…noodle Smiled…"ok 2D-kun" 2D kissed Noodle. "SHADOW SHADOW LOOK!!" "o…m…g" shadow said with a smirk. April poked another hold in the door for shadow. Noodle fell over on the bed. 2D began to rub her back as the kiss went on. They broke free. "Noodle you ready?" 2D asked "yeah…yeah I am…" Noodle said. "ZOMG THERE GONNA DO IT!!!" April screamed… luckily 2D and Noodle didn't hear "SHHH!!!" shadow said. 2D pulled Noodles shirt off. Noodle pulled 2D's shirt off easily. April and shadow watched in amazement. Noodle pulled 2Ds boxers off she was being careful around his hard dick. 2D slowly pulled off noodles panties. 2D lick Noodles pussy. Gently than hard. Noodle moaned so passionately it made 2D crazy inside. 2D moved up he shoved his fingers inside her warm pussy. Noodle Cummed

On 2D and it made him want more. Noodle made 2D lay down she wrapped her mouth on 2D's hard Dick and sucked gently and than hard. 2D cummed on noodle. Noodle loved it she swallowed. April and shadow were in shock. April passed out. 2D rolled Noodle over and got on top of her.. "ok Noods you ready" Noodle nodded. 2D shoved his hard dick in to her tight and tender pussy Noodle moaned. Noodle loved it so much. Noodle kissed 2D… April and shadow passed out by now.

CHAPTER TWO: THERE WILL BE MORE SEX. SOME WITH NOODLEX2D SOME MURDOCXAPRIL SOME SHADOWXAPRIL AND SOME NOODLEXAPRIL ETC. yeah there will be lesbian experiences yeah Noodle is getting around. This fic is mostly sex and friends ship and stuff…get over it


	2. 2 friends become more

Noodle woke up and looked at 2D beside her. April walked in right then and said. "did joo sleep nice Noodle" she whispered pulling noodle out of bed. "uhm…." Noodle said Rubbing her eyes. "yeah that's what I thought" April said pulling Noodle to her room "mmm" Noodle moaned. April looked at Noodle "Noodle we know what joo and 2D did" April said Shadow stared at April in in a loving gaze. Shadow was in MAD love with April. April hugged Noodle. Noodle hugged back "we just don want you hurt Noodles" Shadow said calmly. Noodle was calm. April wasn't gonna let 2d or anyone else hurt her Noodle. She may have only known Noodle for a littlt bit but boy she loved her oh she loved her so much like a sister. Some times they would hold eachouther and Yell "MINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" over and over they had lots of fun doing that. And when Noodle cried guess who comforted her. April and shadow. When that B-word Cinnamon (noodles EX-best friend) called Noodle names and made her feel bad guess who told her off. April and Shadow of coarse. April and Shadow and 2D were Noodles best friends ever….Noodle leaned in and kissed April. April kissed back. (they do that A LOT). Noodle left the room to go wake up 2D. shadow walked over to April. He grabbed her shoulders and leaned in and kissed April. April kissed back. April was in shock…they pulled apart. "shadow…do joo feel the same as..me?" April asked Shadow nodded "ever since I first saw you" shadow picked April up by her hips and gently laid her on her bed. April laid innocent looking and it made him so crazy and burn inside a bit. He couldn't take it he had no choice. He pulled Aprils shirt off. He kissed her chest April loved it. He pulled her bra off and stared at her breasts. He slowly pulled her skirt off. Than her panties. She pulled off his boxers. Shadow blushed. He shaved himself in easily. He kissed her. April moaned. They both loved this feeling. They were in love. Oh how April loved shadow. Noodle walked in. she smiled and shook her head and went into the kitchen. She pulled out some stuff to cook…2D walked in and kissed her cheek. "mornin' luv." "morning 2D-kun!" they hugged and kissed. "well wot yew cookin'?" 2D asked. "uhhh I dono".

Yeah I know there short chapters I will wright longer next time…


	3. NoodleXaprilmarragebirth

Noodle,April,2D,and shadow all sat on the couch watching weird Anime cartoons.

Noodle and April got bored. Both got up and went to 2D's room and jumped on the bed.

They both striped down to their bra and panties. Jumping up and down. 2D hear this and cracked his door. He looked inside and saw to hot 14 year old girl jumping on his bed in their Under were. Boobs giggled. feathers flew. He found it arousing in a way. Noodle and April held each other tight and yelled MINE!!! And their boobs were pushed up. 2D turned around and when he turned back Noodle and April were Naked kissing. He loved it. He looked at his pants. "oh god" he whispered. Noodle laid down on his bed and April licked Noodles pussy. Noodle Moaned. 2D couldn't take it. He WANTED them. Just before he could walk in Shadow stopped him "what are you doing?" he asked. 2D couldn't say anything they both walked in. shadow looked at April. 2D couldn't take it he jumped in between the two girls and kissed Noodle than April. April moaned in his mouth. Shadow striped down and got on top of 2D. 2D took off all his clothes and shadow shoved himself in to 2D's ass. 2D loved it.2D kissed Noodle and licked her boobs. Shadow bit noodles Nipples and April sucked shadows dick. Shadow cummed all over Noodles boobs.."MMMMMM SHADOW 2D APRIL ZOMG your so good" Noodle moaned Noodle licked Aprils soft pink pussy. "Noodle! Noodle MORE" April cummed.

2D and Shadow Frenched and Noodle and April Kissed lovingly. "mine" April moaned "mine" Noodle moaned back. Noodle and April Kissed. Murdoc walked in. he striped down as well and Kissed April. April LOVED Murdoc too. Murdoc shoved himself In April while Licking Noodles pussy hard. 2D loved noodle so much. He pulled her on the floor. He kissed her so soft and sweet. Noodle moaned. 2D shoved his dick into Noodle. Noodle sucked 2D's hard dick. 2D stuck his tong in noodles pussy. He fingered her.

Noodle loved it. This made April jealous. April got on top of Noodle and licked her boobs. "MINE!" April said to 2D. 2D licked Aprils ass. April moaned. 2D licked Aprils warm pussy. April cummed. April and Noodle moaned and Noodle licked Aprils Boobs…..they finaly stopped. They realized what was going on. "ZOMG April cried"

April and noodle ran out crying. They went to the bathroom. They took a pregnancy test…"O…M…G" noodle said crying…"WERE PREGNET!!!" April screamed!

The next day they went to see who's kid it was.Noodle was having 2D's and April was having Shadows. They had to get married. 2D proposed to Noodle 3 days later and April proposed to shadow. the next day was the wedding day. April and Noodle walked down the isle. After the wedding Noodle and April shadow and 2D went to the airport. They headed for Tokyo Japan. Once there they went inside the room and they all made SWEET sweet love for 7 hours. 2D loved Noodle Shadow Loved April. April and Noodle loved each other. Nine months later April and Noodle were in the hospital. They slowly Pushed out the babys holding hands. "IS A BOY" the doctor yelled to April "it's a girl the nurse told Noodle"

Yeah there married yeah I skipped time a bit who cares? Should I go on with this? I will anyway. Next chapter hold NoodleX2D again.


End file.
